Black Blood
by HiiChan711
Summary: 4 years after the kekki barrier has been taken down, a select group of human scientists have discovered demons and have ben kidnapping and experimenting on them in hidden underground labs. Yusuke and the group is sent on a mission to wipe out the lab and save the surviving demons. (HieixOC PLZ REVIEW 3)


((Hey guys a friend said i should write fanfic...so i am, i dont really care to write more but if ppl leave reviews id be more than happy to post another chapter :3 Plz review it means sooo much to me)

After easily taking down the guards at the front gate the retired spirit detective carefuly stepped over them, making his way to the glass elevator in front of him, the rest of the team following suit. as the elevator doors closed behind them Kurama turned to the detective. "Something does not feel rite Yusuke." The red head commented as the elevator began to decend, a hit of concern in his voice. Looking to Kurama Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck he couldnt help but admit he felt it to.

"Yea i know what ya mean, they didn't put up much of a fight." Yusuke thought back to the confrontation with the guards and how easily they were taken out, security was small and weakened as if they were sick and dying already.

As the elevator finaly reached its destination it gave a small 'ding' as the doors slowly slid open, Kuwabara stumbled backwards nearly retching as the parted doors revealed the unsightly scene in front of him, hundreds of dead corpses littered across the white tiled floor of the secret lab. Seemingly unfazed by the sight infront of him, Hiei casualy stepped out of the elevator and glanced at one of the bodies lying before him.

"It seems our assitance was not needed after all." he observed lightly.

"Well damn then where's all the demons?" Yusuke blinked confused.

Kurama bent down next to a corpse, quickly examining it before speaking. "There's no physical injuries, something else must have killed them." Looking up he saw a hall way off a ways with the sign "Section D" over it. Rising up he nodded in the direction of the sign. "Prehaps we'll find what we're looking for in there." Yusuke nodded, taking lead he made his way down the long hallway, Kuwabara taking up the rear looked around warily, something about this place gave him the creeps.

as they reached the end of the hallway they came across a locked sliding door with a fingerprint scanner next to it.

"Identification required." spoke an eletronic voice. Kuwabara sighed.

"well great, now wh-"

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke cut off, blowing a huge hole into the center of the door, without hesitation he stepped inside, Hiei and Kurama behind him.

"Oh.." Kuwabara followed in after the two, letting out a shocked gasp as he entered the forbidden room.

The room was covered in snow white walls and a white tiled floor to match. shelves littered the wall that held jars of numerous disfigured body parts and diffrent colored viles. a tray full of scaples and other medical equitpment sat off to the side of the room. And in the center of the room laid a young girl strapped to a cold mental operating table , a bright light hovered over her, and somewhere in the room a low rhymatic beeping sound could be heard following the beeting of her heart.

without hesitation the boys quickly darted to her side.

"Holyshit are you alright?" Yusuke asked, quickly undoing the retraints he sat her up slowly. The girl merliy stared at the detective, not seeming to be coherant. "hello?" Yusuke waved a hand infront of her face, she hesitated for a moment before promptly smacking it away.

"atleast She seems to be somewhat responsive." Kurama commented. Hiei frowned.

"This is what we came all the way here for? The girl is brain-dead." He growled irritated, this would be the last time Koenma would waste his time with such trivial nonesense.

"No, i think she's just heavily medicated." Kurama noted the glazed over look in her eyes. "We should get her back to Koenma." Kurama began to disconnect the various wires and IV's she was hooked up to. Kuwabara grimanced as he studied the jared body parts, a shiver ran down his spine at the thought of where they came from.

"Yea good idea, this place gives me the creeps." he said turning around to face his teammates.

"What the hell was going on here?" Yusuke muttered as he picked the girl up onto his back and headed for the exit, Kiyoko let her arms hang loosely around his neck.

"Best not to ask, Yusuke." Kurama glanced back at the room before following. 


End file.
